


Ladies and Gentlemen, The Inhumans

by saturninesunshine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's basically skye as lana del rey, musician au, sue me, ward is a body guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m usually always singing about the same goddamn person. I’ll love him forever.” </p>
<p>After Daisy Johnson leaves New York punk band, The Inhumans, she travels to LA and becomes Skye. Signing with record producer Phil Coulson she becomes an alternative-pop sensation. During her first headlining tour she finds herself with the last thing she ever needed: Grant Ward, her personal body guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies and Gentlemen, The Inhumans

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this chapter goes to Amy Winehouse and her beautiful song that moves me to tears.

_we only said goodbye with words, I died one hundred times_

No one really knew Skye when she came onto the scene. They knew Daisy Johnson of The Inhumans fame, but Skye came right out of left field. She signed with a label that went against her punk roots and after that, no one could really predict what would become of her. Not even her personal psychic Raina.

Skye was alternative-pop and no one really expected her to last her first headlining tour. Her debut album Quake made it to the top of the billboard charts but it was her second album that gave her critical success. In the last show of her first tour in Beijing, she revealed a new song. It became a fan favorite and was the first track on her second album.

Skye gave good interviews. This had more to do with the press' interest in her scandalous background with notorious band The Inhumans who reached meteoric success after Daisy Johnson left them. This was followed by a cataclysmic falling out, but Skye never mentioned that in her interviews. 

She handled her past with such grace that her former band mates never could have mustered. Even when asked about the salacious rumors surrounding her going solo, Skye had nothing but good things to say about her former family. She had found new people in the record label headed by Phil Coulson and nothing seemed to frazzle her.

That is, until she was questioned about the first song on her second album, Nothing Personal.

“Ask that again?”

_“Your new album has a hit song that was debuted almost a year before the album even came out. What do you have to say about the inspiration behind it and what made you make that decision?”_

Skye bit her lip. She was never one to shy away from the hard-hitting questions. Phil would probably push her over a cliff for answering truthfully. That was one of the rules of the business. The reporter had caught her off guard. The media were like sharks and could smell blood in the water. Skye had shown weakness and now all she could do was tell the truth.

“I’m usually always singing about the same goddamn person,” Skye finally answered with well placed embarrassment. “I’ll love him forever.”

The video went viral and Coulson did indeed go manic when he heard what he had said. It had put the label in jeopardy as well as the firm. But the one person who didn’t give her any problems was the only person whose opinion she cared about.

One year ago, she never thought she would have ended up here. One year ago, all she could see was black. One year ago, Skye was only a girl lucky enough to headline and unfortunate enough to merit a bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I know, this is SUCH a trope. I just could not help myself. If you're wondering about Skye's general aesthetic, it's very Lana del Rey with some classic pop mixed in. The chapter titles are all named after existing songs that for the purposes and universe of this story, are written and performed by Skye. At the end of the story I plan on releasing a playlist if anyone is interested. Stick around and I hope this logic makes sense.
> 
> Skye's interview is heavily influenced by Lana del Rey. Her answer is an answer Lana gave once and I have stolen it for this story. All credit goes to Lana and all the amazing artists that Skye is absorbing. More of the story will reveal itself but for now, I hope you like it!


End file.
